


Dangerous children

by Wisslan



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF), Youtubers
Genre: Drug Use, F/M, Kidnapping, M/M, Maffia!Au, Murder, Pastel Dan and Punk Phil, more tags will be added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-09
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-09-07 10:44:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8797750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wisslan/pseuds/Wisslan
Summary: Dan lives in a town ruled by underground maffias. One faithfull night he gets sucked into this underground world, unknown to the upper class. 
Phil lives in this underground society, struggeling with his own battle to staying alive in the life chosen for him. 
What happens when these two worlds collide?





	1. Introductions

**Author's Note:**

> So this was supposed to be a cute one shot but as usual, I am shit at keeping my works short and this turned into a long ass, story driven plot with side character´s and bla bla bla. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Dan loved everything light coloured, baby pinks, blues, beige, white. He felt content just laying in bed, pink shirt, white underwear, occasionally (always) taking a selfie to post on his tumblr which he kept to a certain aesthetic. His parents were sadly a bit conservative about how the way he dressed and kept his room so they hadn’t let him get pink the pink floral wall that he had wanted, or the white bedframe. His friends had helped him to paint his current bedframe from dark brown to white, and find some floral pillows. 

At this moment Dan was getting ready to go out for the night, well technically he was sneaking out but that didn’t matter much. He was standing in front of his full body mirror, swinging his hips lightly to the music, humming along and straightening his clothes out. He pulled his white jeans up properly, making sure that they sat nice and tight around his butt, for some reason his jeans had the constant tendency to slide down. 

To match his white jeans he wore a white button up with a pastel pink sweater over it. Dan did a twirl in the mirror, grinning widely at the way he looked. If only he could wear these clothes everyday… He shook his head to rid himself of those thoughts and continued grinning from ear to ear. Tonight was going to be a good night! 

Quickly he bounced over to his window and gently opened it, careful to not make any noises. He gently climbed through it, minding himself so his clothes wouldn’t get torn or dirty. If there was something that Dan Howell hated it was torn clothing. He watchfully closed the window again once he was outside and then rushed out onto the sidewalk. Yes! He did it! 

Dan started walking down the empty street, staying away from streetlights and spying neighbours. Thankfully the walk wasn’t too long and he soon got into town. 

Blaze pulled his facemask up, looking around at the others. This heist was a simple one. The man they were getting to, Fredrik? Felix? Whatever, he was rich and drunk and right now he was going to fuck their precious Talia in an alley. Thank god for Talia, her big boobs and charms that lured drunk guys into alleys like this. 

The boy nodded to his fellow gang members and watched as Silas sneaked out of the shadows. He was one of the members who had been in the gang the longest apart from Chris and PJ. The longer you stayed in the gang and the more heists and quests you completed for the leader, the more influence you had. 

Silas made quick work of sneaking up on the other man, pulling out his knife and raising it. 

“Stop!” A voice shook the alley and made Fredrik/Felix turn around in time to see the knife that was about to stab him in the back. Fredrik/Felix turned around and kicked Silas in the stomach, making him fly back and crash into a container before turning back to Talia and slapping her across the face. 

“Fucking bitch!” He yelled. Talia held her cheek with one hand, kicked him where the sun doesn’t shine and dashed out of the way before Fredrik/Felix could react. Blaze ran up to see who had caused the noise whilst the other members ran around like idiots. A few people had heard the yell and had come to aid Felix/Fredrik, they were probably his minions. 

Blaze spotted a light dressed boy standing out from the crowd of gangsters and thugs. He was looking like he had never seen a gang fight before so he was probably the culprit of noise. Shit, if he reported them to the police then they were goners. Sadly he wasn’t the only one who had noticed the angel like boy. Another idiot in the gang, a young man called Bones had ran up to Angel boy, gripping him by his pink shirt. 

Everything went in a blur for Dan. He had seen everything happen in a slow motion state. Someone was about to be stabbed and Dan did the first thing that came to his mind, scream. After that everything had went to hell. People had started rushing into the alley, fighting. Guns had been fired, people were screaming, there was absolute chaos and in the middle of all the chaos a guy with bright red hair and a face almost as red from anger had appeared in front of Dan’s face. He had gripped him by his shirt, lifting him and slamming him into the nearby wall. He had thrown a punch to Dan’s face. The pastel boy had seen violence on movies and on TV before but he never imagined it to be as painful as it was. You never see the tough guys cry from pain and now Dan was wondering how? The pain knocked the wind out of him, made him cough up blood that spilled down his chin. Tears from the pain were starting to run down his cheeks, thankfully he had chosen to go for a facemask before going out instead of doing make up because that would have been ruined by his tears. 

Suddenly though the guy was ripped away and replaced with another one. He had grabbed Dan around the waist and thrown him over his shoulder. The rest was in a blur for Dan. 

Blaze and PJ rushed for the van, parked a few meters down. Blaze jumped into the back and opened one of the crates that they kept there whilst PJ jumped into the front, turning on the engine. Blaze managed to fit the Angel boy into one of the crates since he was in a state of severe chock. He managed to loosely tie the boy’s hands together in front of him and then closed the crate. Meanwhile PJ had the engine running and started to drive. He made a U-turn and drove back to the alley. Blaze was quick to jump out and help Talia get Silas onto the truck. He had been beaten up pretty bad and his nose was broken. Thankfully Talia was okay except for the slightly swollen cheek. Soon enough Bones, Chris, Frenchie and Gamms made it on too. 

“DRIVE!” Frenchie yelled to PJ who slammed down on the gas pedal, driving away. 

“Where’s Vito?” Blaze screamed over the sound of the engine as the van drove down the street. 

“Decoy.” Gamms said and leaned back against the wall. She had a black eye forming and there was blood running down from her temple. She didn’t seem too bothered by it though, picking up her lighter and a cigarette that she placed against her dolled up lips, lighting it. She had been wearing lipstick but it was all mushed out over her mouth and it looked more or less like she had a bad rash. 

“You left Vito with six of their guys?” Blaze growled, charging forth to grab her by her shirt. “Are you stupid? They’ll kill him!” 

“Back the fuck off, man.” Gamms growled and blew smoke into his face, making him scrounge up and release her. “We didn’t have a fucking choice if that is what you think.” 

“Blaze take it easy.” Chris said, always being the reasonable guy. “It’s not her fault. It’s nobody’s fault. I know you and Vito were close but you know what you signed up for.” 

“Don’d dalk ‘bout him likes he’s alraby beab.” Silas said through his broken nose. “Vido’ll come back.” 

They all fell into silence after that until there was a sob and a whimper heard from one of the crates. 

“The fuck is that?” Gamms asked and took a puff from her cigarette. 

“I picked up the kid who ratted us out.” Blaze said. “AP will probably want to see him and we can’t leave behind witnesses.” 

“Kid?” Frenchie asked as she picked up a few tissues. She drowned them in alcohol and began dabbing ad Silas face with them. He hissed in pain and batted at her hands until she slapped them back down in his lap. “Is he hurt?” 

“Yeah.” Blaze replied. “Cause Bones fucking punched him and slammed him to a wall.” 

“Should ‘ave gutted him.” Bones growled. He was sat up on one of the crates, picking his nails with one of his many knives. “Would ‘ave saved us the trouble of brining ‘im with us!” 

“AP doesn’t want us to kill innocent, you know it.” Blaze said. 

“Shut up and close the doors!” PJ yelled from the front seat. 

Gamms sighed and threw the half-finished cigarette out of the van before closing the van doors. They all settled for silence and just listened to the sounds of traffic outside and the occasional pained whimpers that came from different people in the dark. 

Dan had been listening to the conversations quietly, sniffling. He was hurting and there was blood drying into a sticky mess on his chin. The car ride seemed to go on forever, mostly in silence after the driver had yelled at them. Dan had also made sure to shut up, he didn’t want to get into any more trouble. Maybe if he was nice he would be let go?

The car came to a halt and he heard a bunch of people move out of the van. The crate that he was sitting in opened and he was greeted by a pink haired girl full of piercings. She gently grabbed Dan by his wrists and pulled him out into the moonlight. She gave him a sympathetic look when she noticed the blood but didn’t move to remove it. 

“Can I go home, please?” Dan asked quietly as he was helped down from the van. Before he had time to look around he was turned towards the van and a cloth was tied over his eyes. 

“Not yet, sweetie.” She said, her voice raspy but oddly soothing. “Don’t worry. No one is going to hurt you, hopefully.” 

Dan’s breath hitched in fear as the last word was spoken. 

“Well isn’t that reassuring?” A voice to the left of Dan asked. 

“I don’t want to break a promise so I won’t promise him anything.” The girl spoke and started leading Dan down a path. 

“Hurry up, Frenchie!” A voice ahead of them called. “AP is impatient.” 

“I’m on my way.” Frenchie called back. 

“Where are we going?” Dan stressed. “Who’s AP?” 

“Don’t worry.” Frenchie said. “Watch out for the steps.” 

Dan gulped and stepped up a wooden staircase by the sound of the creaking. They walked inside of a building by the feel of the atmosphere and Dan was lead through a corridor and into a room. His blindfold was ripped off and he blinked a few times. The room he was in was covered in old band posters and graffiti. The floor was covered with copious amounts of trash. Along the walls there were crates, chairs and broken down furniture. In the middle of the room there was a throne built from an old red armchair and plastic crates. Dan gulped and looked up at the person sitting in the throne. He was dressed in all dark colours. Ripped black jeans, a dark jeans vest and a black tshirt. He had snakebite piercing and jet black hair. Dan found him intimidating to say the least. 

“Explain.” The guy in the throne said, sitting up properly from the way he was laying across the armrests. “PJ? Chris? Blaze?” 

“We were doing the heist, trying to kill the Felix asshole and Silas was really close to succeeding as well when this brat called us out.” One of the three said. He had dark hair as well but more of a squared face. He was leaning against the wall, a pair of glasses perched on his nose and some kind of soda in his hand. 

The guy in the throne leaned forward and motioned for Dan to come closer. The pastel boy didn’t move so a hand appeared at his back, pushing him closer to the throne. Dan’s whole body was trembling, this guy seemed all but nice. 

“Why is there blood on him?” Throne guy asked, his face hardening. 

“Bones pushed him to the wall and punched him.” The guy who had carried Dan to the van replied and fired a fierce glare at the guy apparently called Bones who were sitting on top of a broken TV. 

“What the ‘ell was I supposed to do, Boss?” Bones asked and threw his arms up. “Someone would have killed him either way or he would have gotten away and ratted us out.” 

“We don’t hurt bystanders.” The boss replied, leaning back into his throne. Dan hung his head slightly. He didn’t dare to speak up. “And we certainly don’t kill them. Got that?” 

“Fuck you, Phil.” Bones said and stood up from where he was sitting. He grabbed his knife from his pocket and waved it towards the Boss. “I don’t..”

He was interrupted by a gunshot. Dan jumped away from the sound with a scream, shaking. The other barely moved, faint smiles appearing on almost all of their faces. Dan looked towards Bones who had been pushed back into the wall, a bunch of brain goo had painted one of the Ramones posters red. There was a round bullet hole in his head now, his face frozen in permanent chock. 

“Frenchie, PJ do you mind?” Phil asked and blew the smoke from his gun, putting it back in his pocket. “His body will be a distraction.” 

PJ grinned and shook his head. He and Frenchie move over to the dead body and heaved it up. They gently dragged it out of the room. 

“I think you traumatized him, Phil.” One of the guys said when they were out of the door. 

Dan had pressed himself up against the wall opposite of where Bones had been killed. One of the girls grinned and grabbed the boy by the back of his neck. She pushed him over towards Phil again. 

“We’ll discuss the heist later.” Phil said. “I have somethings to discuss with the boy.” 

The others nodded and left the room, leaving Phil and the shaking boy alone. 

“Please, please don’t kill me. I’m sorry!” Dan cried as he heard the door shut. He was absolutely terrified now. There was a killer locked in a room with him. 

“I’m not going to kill you.” Phil said, studying the boy. “What’s your name?” 

“D-Dan.” Dan sobbed out, tears running down his cheeks. 

“Hmm.” Phil said and dragged a hand through his hair. “I think I’ll call you angel.” 

“I want to g-go home.” Dan whispered. 

“I bet.” Phil replied softly. “The problem is I can’t let you go home. To be honest I really have to kill you, but I can give you a choice.” 

“I’ll do anything, please don’t kill me!” Dan whined, lower lip trembling. 

“Come ‘ere.” Phil said and motioned for Dan to step closer. The boy carefully did as told, taking baby steps until he was within Phil’s reach. The black haired bot grabbed Dan gently by his jaw, holding him still and pulling up a rag. He spat on it and then lifted it to wipe away the crusty blood that was left on Dan’s fair skin. “There you go, does it hurt?” 

Dan carefully nodded and quickly moved his head away when the blood was all gone. He looked down at the floor, staying quiet. 

“I know that you want to go home but you can’t.” Phil said and leaned his arms on his knees. “I can’t trust you now that you know my name and have seen us. So I’m going to give you a choice. You can stay here, with me and I’ll give you whatever you want. I have money, you’ll get your own room and everything. I only demand a few favours from you. The other option is that I shoot you here and now.”

The words were cold and Dan felt like his insides were filling with heavy ice and dread. He had a choice of staying here or get killed. 

“Please.” Dan sobbed. “People are going to look for me…” 

“They won’t look here.” Phil reassured. “And now that you got the other gang into trouble too I can’t let you go. They will hunt you down and kill you.” 

Dan slid to his knees, sobbing. How could he have fucked everything up like this? 

Phil started at the miserable boy for a few minutes and felt slightly bad for him. Life was tough, even for precious little boys like him. 

“I don’t want to kill you.” He spoke up after a few seconds. “You’re too pretty to be dead. I’m giving you a chance to live and I want you to take it. Do you want to die?” 

Dan shook his head, another sob escaping him.

“That settles it.” Phil said and stood up from his throne. “We’ll go over everything in more detail tomorrow. Come on now.” 

He crouched down and gripped Dan’s arm, raising him to his feet. 

“I want to go home!” Dan cried and trashed in Phil’s grip. The older boy kept a vice grip on Dan’s arm, letting him struggle until he lost energy. “Please let me go.” 

Phil pulled Dan closer, giving him a brief hug before leading him upstairs and into a bedroom. It was decorated in black, grey, purple and red, looking like a punk rockers dream room. Dan figured that it was Phil’s. 

“You’ll sleep with me tonight night.” Phil said and pulled Dan to the bed, untying his wrists. “Get your jeans off.” 

Dan’s eyes widened and he scrambled further up on the bed, pressing himself against the wall. Was this what he had to pay to not get killed? Was Phil going to, use him? 

Phil scratched the back of his neck at the reaction. Did he say something? 

“I’ll uh, turn around.” Phil said and turned his back to Dan. He put a hand over the gun in his pocket, just in case. “So just get changed and into bed, alright?” 

Dan whimpered but slowly peeled his white jeans away from his legs. He gently kicked his shoes off when his pants got stuck on them. When he was in just shirt and boxers he quickly darted in under the covers, bracing himself for whatever was going to happen. Phil turned back when he heard the covers move, managing a small smile towards Dan. 

“Wasn’t so hard, huh?” Phil asked. He wanted to sit on the edge of the bed but Dan seemed just a bit too skittish for that since he was still curled up to the wall so he stayed where he was. “A few rules. Don’t leave the room before I am back. There is a lot of people around the house and you can’t escape out. The windows are locked, don’t try to break them, they are bulletproof. If you get out of the house, there’s a mile of forest in every direction and then there’s the slum parts of town where a pretty little boy like you will get raped and or killed.” 

Dan shivered and pulled the covers up to his nose. He laid down properly, staring quietly a Phil. It didn’t sound like he was going to be used… 

“Just get a good night’s sleep.” Phil said. “Don’t worry about anything, as long as you stay in here, you’ll be safe. I’ll turn off the lights, good night.” 

Phil walked out of the room, turning the lights off and locking the door. He walked down to the living room where most of them had all gathered. Silas the poor thing was stretched out over the sofa, his head in Frenchie’s lap. 

“We haven’t heard anything from Vito yet.” PJ growled into his laptop. “If they kill him I don’t know what I will do.” 

“Don’t blame yourself.” Phil said and walked over to the sofa that wasn’t occupied by Silas. He sat down next to Talia on the sofa. She had redressed in thick sweatpants and no shirt, just a sports-bra. She laid her legs over Phil’s lap, leaning into him. “Everyone else made it back and we don’t know if Vito is dead.”

“If he was alive then we’d get a ransom call soon.” Talia said, snuggling her head into Phil’s neck. “He paid me 200 pounds for the alleyway by the way.” 

“That’s great!” Phil said and lifted his hand to play with her hair. “Drugs?” 

“I’m picking up a load tomorrow.” Frenchie replied. “You have to deal with two kids who are refusing to pay. And we gained 500 pounds from the dealings me and Bones did today.” 

“What became of Bones?” Phil asked.

“Burnt and buried.” PJ muttered into his computer. “I suggested we stuffed his body and hung him up on the wall, Frenchie didn’t agree.” 

“I usually don’t agree with your interior design choices.” Frenchie drawled, running a hand through Silas blond locks. “I just thought he would look better as a doormat.” 

The others in the room laughed. Phil just smirked and shook his head, leaning back into the couch and closing his eyes.


	2. The first party

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not support the use of alcohol or drugs!!!
> 
> Well the romance is kicking off :3

Dan woke up the next morning. Well he woke up a lot of times, especially when Phil “sneaked” into the room. (He stumbled over Dan’s shoes and fell face down on the floor.) Now he was sleeping on the couch, a ragged, old blanket draped over his lower half. He was still fully dressed, even his shoes were still on. Dan curled up on the bed, pulling his sleeves down to cover his hands. 

Suddenly the door slammed open and PJ ran inside, waking Phil who tumbled down from the sofa and onto the floor. 

“Get up sleepyhead, it’s two in the afternoon and you have to eat.” PJ said and then looked over at Dan, raising his eyebrow. 

Phil groaned and slowly got off the floor. He rubbed the sleep out of his eyes with a yawn before shooing PJ back out of the door, closing it. 

“Morning.” Phil mumbled and spared Dan a glance before walking over to his wardrobe. He shrugged his vest off, leaving it on the floor and started to dig through one of the drawers. He pulled up another band tshirt and shrugged off the one he was already wearing. Dan blushed and looked away. He did not want to see Phil shirtless and he definitely had not been staring, thank you very much! “You’re going to get out of bed, or what?” 

Dan blushed and located his jeans. Since Phil still had his back towards him, he got up and put his jeans back on. For Dan who lived in a world of luxury, putting on the same clothes that he wore yesterday, felt weird. 

“Done?” Phil asked and turned around. “Good, let’s go downstairs.” 

Dan followed Phil downstairs and into the most disgusting kitchen that Dan had ever seen. There were dishes filling the sink up, dirt and grime everywhere and the stove looked like it would explode anytime soon. In the midst of all the dirt and shit there was Chris, cooking up some brunch for everyone. 

“Hey Phil.” Chris called, pulling up an omelette on a plate. “Ham, cheese and peppers.” 

“Thanks, mate.” Phil said and grabbed the plate. “Whip one up for Dan?” 

“Already done, ham and cheese.” Chris replied and nodded towards one of the plates. “Gamms! You lazy ass, get down here!” 

“Shut up!” Gamms yelled across the house. “I’m coming!” 

Meanwhile Dan gave his plate a dirty look. The food looked nice enough but the kitchen was grimy enough to give him food poisoning. 

“Eat up.” Phil said and grabbed a fork from the sink. He began eating as he walked back out into the living room. 

“I’m not too hungry…” Dan let out and went to follow Phil, only to be stopped by Chris who held his arm out, blocking the door. 

“I don’t know your background, your family life or who you are but for us, food is expensive…” Chris started and gave Dan one of the scariest looks that he had ever seen. “So you better eat up when food is fresh, got it?” 

Dan nodded quickly and ran back to get his plate and fork before rushing into the livingroom. Phil was laying on top of one of the sofas, eating his omelette from the dirty plate. Dan looked around the room. The wallpaper was hanging off the walls, the windows were boarded or sprayed over with paint, meaning that the only light in the room came from the TV and a naked lightbulb. 

“Hey, sit down.” Phil said and nodded towards the other sofa. “Are you afraid of germs, Dan?” 

Dan sat on the edge of the sofa since it was stained with something that Dan didn’t want to know what it was.

“No, I’m not.” Dan mumbled and pushed the omelette around with his fork. It looked really good, he just wasn’t hungry… 

“Chris used to work as a chef at a diner.” Phil said. “He got fired because he cut someone because they didn’t eat all their food.”

Dan’s eyes widened and he instantly started gobbling his food down. Phil let out a small chuckle, biting his tongue in an adorable way. Dan couldn’t help but stare. 

Breakfast ended up being pretty peaceful except for Chris chasing Gamms through the living room and beyond because of something that Dan didn’t quite catch. 

When the not so exciting dinner was over, Phil just put his plate on the sofa and rose to his feet. He walked over and sat down next to Dan, kicking up a leg behind him and leaning against the arm of the sofa. Dan curled up a bit, staring down at his lap. 

“I want to go home.” Dan said quietly.

“I know.” Phil replied, admiring how Dan looked like an angel, sitting on the couch in the dirt environment. “But you don’t want to get killed, do you?”

“No.” Dan sighed and lifted his hands to rub at his eyes. They were getting a wet just from the idea that he was never going home. A small sniffle escaped him. 

“Hey, Dan?” Phil asked and sat up more as Dan started to curl in on himself. “Hey, are you crying?” 

Dan had hidden his face in his hands, his body shaking lightly. Tears were running down his cheeks by now. Phil didn’t really know what to do so he wrapped his arms around Dan’s waist and pulled him down so he was laying on Phil’s chest. 

Dan barely noticed Phil moving before it was too late and the other man was touching him. The touch was burning hot and made Dan recoil instantly but the other was too strong and before Dan knew it, he was laying down on Phil’s chest. The initial chock of the heat and body warmth faded and he found himself involuntarily relax into the punk’s embrace. 

“There, you’re alright.” Phil mumbled and held the younger close. “I know how hard it is to be ripped away from your family but what’s done is done and we can’t change it now.” 

Dan sobbed and clutched onto Phil’s tshirt. The other teen was warm and soothing, it felt nice to be close to him. 

Phil rubbed Dan’s back gently, holding him tight. He knew that he wanted Dan from the second that PJ had described him on the phone. Dan was so pure and innocent in a world full of evil. Phil couldn’t help himself, he needed Dan. 

“Hey Phil?” Phil was snapped out of his trance by Frenchie who was peeking in through the doorway. He had barely noticed that everyone had kept out of the room to give him and Dan privacy. “I’m sorry but you really have to get ready now, we have had cliental trouble again.” 

“Alright.” Phil said and made a move to get up. Dan sat up quickly, recoiling from Phil’s body and curling up. “I have to go, you stay here, alright? Chris and PJ?!”

He yelled the two’s names and got out of the couch. Dan flinched mildly at the loud noise and curled up more, hiding his hands in his sleeves. 

“What’s up?” Chris asked as he came out of the kitchen. PJ came tumbling down the stairs, sliding to a halt. Chris raised an eyebrow to PJ who attempted to compose himself like he hadn’t just run down the stairs like a lunatic. 

“Can the two of you watch Dan?” Phil asked and look back at the boy who was sitting on the couch. “I need to do stuff.” 

“Do stuff, huh?” PJ smirked and then nodded. “We’ll look after him like he was our own, don’t worry.” 

“I’m not a child.” Dan snapped from the couch. He had turned to look at them now, slightly red eyed. “I don’t need babysitters…” 

“Don’t sass back.” Chris said and Dan shrank back into the couch. He was terrified of Chris. “Yeah, we’ve got this, AP. Go do your “stuff”.”

Phil just nodded and headed towards the doors with Frenchie, grabbing his leatherjacket on the way. Chris and PJ were left with Dan. They smirked to themselves and then walked over to the couch, sitting down on both sides of him. Dan’s eyes shifted around warily, trying to keep them within sight at both times. 

“So, Daniel.” PJ started. “Do you like videogames?” 

Phil headed back into town with Frenchie. They parked their car outside of a nightclub where the parking was free and then headed further out towards the slum. Phil found it sickeningly beautiful, the way the high-rise apartments, gallerias and penthouses turned into diners, corner shops and grunge buildings, everything made out of bricks which would have looked beautiful in the sixties and then were left to rot out of style. The change was sinister, but beautiful. Mostly because the slums was where Phil grew up. He could point out the small apartment that he shared with his parents and his brother. He had moved out when he was fifteen and his father wanted to move to the suburbs, Phil had refused. 

Phil and Frenchie quickly found one of the “schools” in the middle of the slum. There were three different schools for kids from the slum who couldn’t afford to go into the real schools were the snot nosed brats sat with their high fashion jeans and fancy shirts. These schools were too hard to maintain and had been left to rot with changing teachers and dropping grades. 

Frenchie took a deep breath, the closer they came to the school the harsher the smell of weed and burning became. 

“So the kid hangs around here.” Frenchie started. “Soft faced kid with freckles. Around fifteen, sixteen.” 

“Alright.” Phil said and pulled his skull decorated mouth-mask out of his pocket. He put it on, placing the straps behind his ears. “Let’s find him.” 

The sun was starting to set already, days were short this time of year. Frenchie located the kid about a block away from the school. He was rolling something and trying to light it at the same time with shaky fingers. When he saw Phil and Frenchie he instantly started to cry. 

Phil always felt bad doing this but kids had to learn. He tended to be nice to the kids anyway and gave them a lot more time to gather money than other thugs. Business went quick with this kid. Frenchie ripped the drugs out of his hands and Phil beat him up, not too badly. He was a softie for the younger after all but a good slap and a fist to the gut that left the kid breathless. Frenchie spat on him for effect and then they walked away, leaving the sobbing kid to handle himself. 

“Remember those days?” Frenchie asked with a fond smile on her round face. “Not having money to pay for your grit and having to take the beatings for it, those were the days.” 

Phil just hummed something and pulled his phone up to check for texts as they waited, nothing yet. He had left Dan with Chris and PJ and been gone for an hour already. 

“Don’t worry, Dan will be fine.” Frenchie said softly and put a hand on his shoulder. “Maybe you need some grit, huh?” 

“I’m fine.” Phil promised and shrugged her hand away. “Who’s next?” 

“Older guy, about twenty five-ish. Real douchebag.” She spat and scrunched her nose up. “He asked if my pussy came as a separate price.” 

When they found the guy, Phil was seeing red. No one hurts his girls. 

Dan in the meantime was having the time of his life with PJ and Chris, playing Mario party, beating each other in street fighter and Dan mopping the floor with the others in Donkey Kong. 

They were all sat in PJ’s room which was decorated with computers, computer games, monitors, gaming merchandise and technical things that Dan didn’t even dare to touch. Chris and PJ were making him forget that he had been kidnapped and was here against his will. 

Gaming turned into watching one of Blaze’s terrible movies, with Blaze who had come to join them with a bowl of popcorn and a copy of Treasure Island, featuring Elijah Wood. 

Not too long after they finished were interrupted by the door opening and closing along with a few cheers. 

“That’s food arriving.” Chris said and bounced off of the bed. “Come along, Dan. Food runs out before you can even see it.” 

PJ grabbed Dan’s wrist and dragged him along. 

Phil dumped all of the food down on the kitchen isle. Bags upon bags of Chinese take out. He was quick to grab his favourites and then filled a plate with food that he imagined that Dan would like. He hurried out into the living room and grabbed an armchair before anyone else could. 

“Hey, Dan.” He called when he saw PJ racing Dan to the kitchen. The pastel angel stopped dead in his tracks and looked over at Phil. Phil waved him over and handed him the plate of food. “I figured that you aren’t used to fighting over food.” 

“Guess not.” Dan said and sat down on the couch. 

“Don’t sit there.” Phil said quickly. “That’s Gamms place and she will be pissed if you take it. Uh, come sit on my lap, yeah?” 

“No!” Dan protested. “I’ll sit wherever I want…” 

Gamms entered the kitchen, her own plate in hand and she glared dangerously at Dan when she saw where he was sitting. 

“Phil, get your puppy out of the sofa.” She sneered. 

“I’m not a puppy, I’m a person!” Dan growled, sinking back into the sofa, keeping his eyes on the girl with big red lips and coloured hair. “You can fuck off.” 

“You want to go, boy?” Gamms walked dangerously close to Dan. 

“Alright, alright!” Phil said and put his plate away, getting out of the armchair. “Dan that’s enough, move!” 

Dan took a few seconds before admitting defeat and moving out of the way for the girl. He stood up, glaring at her confident smirk as she sat down. He had already seen what Phil could do with his gun, he didn’t need a repetition on that. Dan walked back to Phil slowly as the other man sat down in his chair again. 

“Sit on the floor between my legs.” Phil directed and spread his legs so Dan would fit. “At least you’ll get a backrest.”

Dan quietly did as told and instantly started to eat to distract himself. The rest of the gang came tumbling into the room when they noticed that the dispute had stopped. All the members of the gang covered the couches, spreading out and taking place. PJ got the TV working and turned on Big Bang theory for them to watch as they ate. There was a lot of static on but it mostly worked. 

When both Dan and Phil had finished eating, Phil grabbed Dan under the arms and forcibly pulled him up in his lap. Dan made a move to protest but Phil’s hands landed on his thighs and around his waist. The pastel boy didn’t feel the need to move after that. He leaned back into Phil’s embrace, watching the TV quietly. 

The others chatted about mostly rude topics that made Dan’s whole body flush. With the conversation escalating until Silas broke out some alcohol and handed it around. Dan didn’t get any. Phil kept one hand on Dan’s thigh and the other around a bottle of what Silas called “Bertie’s brown brew”. Dan had his head laid on Phil’s shoulder and his legs tucked up in Phil’s lap. He was watching Frenchie and Talia giggling away at something whilst Silas had one hand under Frenchie’s shirt and the other one in PJ’s locks. Talia was curled up on the arm of a couch, rosy cheeks, giggling and clutching a bottle. Gamms was “broing” it out with Silas, a homemade cigarette that smelled of everything but cigarette smoked poked in between her lips. Chris was chatting to Blaze about something. PJ was passed out across the sofa that Talia was perched on. He had been laying with his head in her lap, when he had dozed off and she had since then moved to sit on the arm of the couch. 

Phil was contently quiet. He had been talking to PJ about rockets (? Dan wasn’t quite sure) until he had fallen asleep and now he was just stroking Dan’s thigh mindlessly, keeping the other on constant edge. Phil’s hand left tingles on Dan’s skin, leaving him with goose bumps. Trying to keep up with the other’s loud conversation and trying to stay awake was really starting to get to Dan though and he let out a small yawn, hidden behind the sleeve of his shirt. He cuddled more into Phil. 

“Are you falling asleep?” Phil whispered to Dan, keeping an eye on the others. He and Blaze were the only ones who were decently sober still. Blaze gave him a look, yes, bedtime would be appropriate by now. He earned a small sleepy hum from Dan. “Let’s get you to bed.” 

Phil gently pushed Dan up from his lap. The younger scrunched his face up and gave Phil a dirty look for being removed from the body warmth. 

“I’m taking Dan to bed.” He declared. 

“Will you c-come back?” Talia giggled, blinking her long eyelashes at him. 

“Sure.” Phil said and then steered Dan upstairs, leaving Talia to flush even more red and whisper something into Frenchie’s ear. 

They got into the room and Phil threw Dan a simple grey shirt to sleep in with “figured you’d like to get out of that shirt”. Dan got changed, Phil turned his back to him of course until Dan got in under the covers. 

“What’s your size?” Phil asked as he sat down on the side of the bed. 

“Large.” Dan replied and turned on his side. Sleeping in Phil’s bed still felt strange, but it smelled like him. 

“I’ll see if I can get up early enough to get you some clothes.” Phil said. “Don’t worry. I’ll bring Talia, she’s good with clothes.”

“Uh thanks.” Dan replied and snuggled further into the covers, hiding most of his face. 

“Goodnight, angel.” Phil whispered and ran a hand through Dan’s hair before leaving.


End file.
